Sangheili
by Cortana4ever
Summary: You've heard the story of Halo and Halo 2. You've heard it from both the Human's and Covenant's point of veiw. But you haven't heard the story through the eyes of the Sangheili. We are the Sangheili, and this is our story.
1. Prologue

**I decided to start yet another Halo fanfic. This one takes place before the Human/ Elite alliance.**

**Here it goes,**

**Sangheili**

Prologue 

"Get the Councilors out of here!" A Sangheili yelled.

High Councilor Oehy Resutee stood; he and the rest of the Councilors looked at the Zealot. "What is wrong?" he asked calmly.

"The Humans have somehow got past the Honor Guards. They're coming this way."

"How many?"

The Zealot shook his head. "A hundred maybe. All of them have heavy weapons. Capable of killing a Sangheili in a single shot."

The gold Sangheili looked scared, and if a high ranking Sangheili was scared; it was usually a big deal.

"The Humans would dare to board our ship?" One of the Councilors yelled in anger as he drew his energy sword. "It will be their undoing!"

Other Councilors drew their swords; Resutee couldn't help but draw his.

Councilor Eisadee held up his sword. "Let us destroy these foolish Humans!"

An Honor Guard ran into the room. "The Humans are here."

"Seal the doors!" The Zealot ordered the Honor Guard.

The Honor Guard nodded, he pressed a few holographic buttons on the control panel and the door to the Council Chamber shut and locked.

Resutee could hear explosions on the door, the Humans were coming. He wondered if they win. If they did, Resutee and the other Councilors would make sure that the Prophets knew about this. Some of the Councilors here were old, some were middle-aged and others were young.

If the Zealot was correct, and there were hundreds of Humans onboard the ship; then they would without a doubt loose this battle. It didn't matter; none of the Sangheili in the room would go down without a fight or bringing a few Humans with them.

A whole unit had passed since the Humans started trying to blow the door, but to Resutee it felt like forever. Standing there waiting. He tightened his grip on the handle of his sword and shifted his mandibles around nervously.

"Nervous?" Ahromee asked.

"A little."

Ahromee smiled. "Aren't we all?"

All of the Sangheili's gazes snapped back at the door as it exploded into the Sangheili. A large group of Humans poured into the rom like water.

Eisadee jumped off the raised area that the Councilors sat in when in a meeting and charged. A dozen others, including Resutee followed roaring a loud battle cry.

Some of the Humans took a few steps back while others stood their ground and prepared to fire. Resutee swung his sword at one of the Humans; it stepped back and fired its shotgun. The tiny bullets bounced off Resutee's shields, they flicked then dimmed. He stabbed the Human right in the chest; killing it instantly.

Resutee looked at the others, there were a few Councilors lying on the ground; dead. Only a small amount of Humans had died so far. This wasn't good, if they kept loosing Sangheili at the rate that they were; the battle would be over soon, and the Humans would win.

That couldn't happen; Resutee wouldn't let it. He charged at a small group of Humans that were standing in the corner. He triggered a plasma grenade and threw it at a Human; he stuck it to the Human's head. The human ran around screaming for someone to get it off when it exploded. Resutee shook his head in disgust. How pathetic of a human to run around screaming in the middle of a battle.

Resutee felt something hit his shields, and then he felt something hot hit his right leg. He looked at the human and charged at it; despite the enormous pain from his leg.

In a simple motion he stabbed the Human in the chest and muttered, "That hurt."

After the human fell to the ground something hit Resutee in the back of the neck. He fell to the floor, confused about what had just happened. He heard footsteps coming up to him; he knew that he was going to die.

_If I must die, so will they._

He grabbed hi last plasma grenade and triggered it, if he was going to die; so were the Humans that were stupid enough to be close to him.

The explosion sent him flying and he heard a few screams of Humans as they died. He landed on his stomach and everything started to fade away.

Before Resutee closed his eyes he saw a Councilor running out of the chamber; good, at least one Sangheili would survive.

Resutee closed his eyes and let out his last breath of air before he started the Great Journey.

* * *

**For those of you have read my other story, Halo: The Interregnum might recognize a few of the names that I'm going to be usuing in the upcoming chapters.**

**And I am taking a break from writing the Interregnum. **


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm not allowed to take a break from writing?**

**Well, here's Chapter 1, it's short and pretty much is telling you where this story is going.**

Chapter 1: The Survivor's Revenge

High Councilor D'hy Rozmalee stood in a triangle with Supreme Commanders 'Cmudee and Lorusee.

He began signing the first Canto of the Writ of Union, "So full of hate were our eyes that none of us could see, our war would yield countless dead, but never victory. So let us cast arms aside and like discard our wrath, thou in faith will keep us safe, whilst we find the path."

'Cmudee and Lorusee bowed their heads as Rozmalee finished the good-bye prayer to his fallen brothers. "Rest in pease."

"Rest in peace." The Commanders said in unison.

"Thank you." Rozmalee said. "Now please, leave me."

The two orange armored Sangheili left without another word. In the days since his escape from the Humans' attack on the Councilors Rozmalee and the rest of the Covenant had been in mourning. For some reason, Rozmalee wished that he was dead. He ran like a coward while others were dying.

He looked at the quickly healing wound on his palm. A Human had cut him with a combat knife when his shields were down; he had killed the Human, but after that he ran as fast as he could out of the Council Chamber. He and a few Honor Guards had made it to an escape pod and fled the ship.

He, unlike the dozens of other Councilors made it out alive.

"Councilor?" A Sangheili said over the COM. "Yes, 'Cmudee?"

"I hate to bother you, but we're almost there. We'll be exiting Slipspace in about a unit."

"Thanks."

Rozmalee snapped off the COM channel then headed for the window of his quarters. The flagship, _Pious Truth_ slowed down, he could see the stars, where his fallen brethren now were.

He couldn't dwell on this any longer. It was time for revenge.

"'Cmudee."

"What is it Councilor?"

"When we get to the Human planet, do not glass it. I don't want to give the Humans the luxury of having a quick death. I want to invade."

There was a long pause. "Very well, Councilor."

"And I wish to be the one who leads the capture of the city where the Forerunner artifact is."

* * *

Rozmalee marched up to a rock on the edge of the Humancity. He jumped up on top of the rock so the Humans could see him. 

"Humans!" He said in their language. "I am Councilor Rozmalee. Because I am generous I am giving you this one chance to surrender."

"What's in it for us!" A Human said.

"Your lives will be spared."

"Sorry, but we don't make deals with split chins."

"Very well. Sangheili!"

Rows of Sangheili walked up to the side of the rock and stopped. The humans looked awe struck at the number of Sangheili.

"Last chance, Humans." Rozmalee said.

One of the Humans started laughing. "As if we'd surrender, you don't scare us."

"Sangheili!" Rozmalee made a fist. "CHARGE!" he roared.

The first row of Sangheili charged, most of them have duel plasma rifles, needlers, plasma pistols or swords.

"Everyone to the wall!" One of the Humans shouted.

A group of Humans ran to the wall and started firing bursts of three projectiles.

Rozmalee held up his hand and signaled for the next wave to move in. In each wave there were at least fifty Sangheili. Twenty blue Sangheili, fifteen red Sangheili and five Zealots made up each wave.

Next for the Special Forces Sangheili. Rozmalee motioned for them to charge and they activated their camouflage and climbed up the wall.

Rozmalee turned back to the vehicles that were waiting patiently in back of the hundreds of Sangheili that had yet to join the battle. He signaled for the Wraiths to fire. A barrage of blue plasma bombs slammed into the wall, melting away the alien metal.

Fifteen units later they had killed all of the humans that were guarding the edge of the city.

Commander 'Cmudee walked up to Rozmalee. "Your battle tactics are amazing, Councilor."

"Thank you. Have my Sangheili broken through the gate to the city yet?"

'Cmudee shook his head. "No, our tanks are working on it, but those doors are thick."

Rozmalee smiled. "Then have our Phantoms lands inside the city."

"That wouldn't work."

"And why not?"

"It's a tight space between those buildings, the humans would just be able to shoot them down with ease."

"Councilor!" A Zealot yelled. "Our Special Forces Sangheili has managed to open the gates."

Rozmalee nodded with approval. He walked up to the open gates, his Sangheili close behind.

He held up his energy sword. "Spare none. Go!"

The Sangheili ran past Rozmalee, killing every Human in their path without mercy.

* * *

**Funny how a song can inspire something like this...I guess that's what I get for listening to music while I type. **


	3. Chapter 2

**I got a review asking that I maybe add a twist or two. Well, you want a twist? Then, you'll get it alright.**

**Chapter 2: Sympathy over Anger**

"The mission couldn't have gone better, Councilor. I congratulate you." The Prophet of Truth said.

"Thank you, Holy One."

The hologram of Truth nodded. "I have complete faith in you."

Rozmalee bowed his head then the hologram of the Prophet disappeared.

"Councilor." A Sangheili said.

Rozmalee turned to the entrance of his tent to face the Zealot. "What is it?"

"You ordered us not to spare nay Humans, but." The Zealot motioned to the Sangheili standing outside of the tent. "We thought that you might want to take care of this one."

Two red armored Sangheili walked into the room, each of them holding the arm of a small Human girl. The girl was kicking and screaming, but couldn't get away from the Sangheili that were holding her tightly by the forearms.

"Drop her." Rozmalee ordered.

The two red Sangheili looked at each other, then the Zealot then back at each other.

"Are you sure?" The Zealot asked.

Rozmalee signaled for the tent to close so that the girl couldn't escape. "Drop her."

The red Sangheili dropped the girl and she ran under Rozmalee's desk that he had set up. He walked up to the desk, crouched and extended a hand to grab the girl. "Come here so I may-." He couldn't tell the girl that he was going to kill her.

The girl stopped moving and allowed Rozmalee to grab her. He picked her up and starred into her eyes. "She will do, thanks. Now, please leave me."

The Sangheili in the tent nodded the left without another word.

Rozmalee looked over the girl, she was young, no older than ten. He remembered when he was taught about the Humans, how to be able to tell what age they are, their holidays and how they measured time. Even what civilian life was like.

The girl started struggling again. She tried to break free from Rozmalee's grasp; but it didn't do her any good even though Rozmalee had to struggle to keep on his feet.

"Stop!"He yelled.

She stopped moving around and looked into Rozmalee's eyes. "I will not harm you." He said in the calmest tone that he could to keep the girl calm.

"You promise?" The girl asked.

"I promise."

But, he couldn't kill her now. He had promised not to, he never broke a promise; even if it was to a Human. There was something about her that Rozmalee couldn't pin.

Then again, why did he spare this Human? He was angry at the Humans for murdering the Councilors, but he was angry at their soldiers, not civilians. Even though the destruction of all Humans included civilians, there was something about this one.

She reminded him of his own children, E'hy Rocalee and Levi Rovoalee.

Family. That was it: They had taken away this girl's family.

Rozmalee felt his right hand jerk towards the girl. He looked at her, she had both of her small handswrapped aroundhis fingers, looking at the cut that ran across his palm.

She looked up at him. "What happened?"

Rozmalee pulled his hand away. "Just…..an accident."

Rozmalee looked at his palm; he decided that it would be better if he didn't tell her that story since his Sangheili had most likely murdered her family.

The girl took a minute to look around the room then started crying.

Rozmalee sat next to the girl. "What is wrong?"

"My family is gone."

Rozmalee moved his head from side to side, he didn't know how to make her stop crying. He went over to his desk and retrieved a small disk. He pressed the button on the top and images of his sons appeared.

"These Sangheili are my sons-my family." Rozmalee told the girl.

She looked up at the hologram of Levi, then Rozmalee spoke again. "You are part of my family now."

The girl wiped the tears off of her face; she smiled and then did something that Rozmalee didn't expect. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his armor.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Rozmalee didn't know how to react except for put his arms around her.

An hour later the girl had fallen asleep on his bed. Rozmalee spread a blanket over her then headed for his tent's exit.

Before he stepped outside he took a final looked at the girl and whispered softly to himself: "I'm sorry."

Rovoalee couldn't help but think about that girl. His Sangheili had murdered her family, like how the Humans had murdered the Councilors. He still couldn't understand why he had let her live. They both had something in common: both of them had suffered a great loss and should be dead.

But what would he do with her? What would the other Sangheili think? What would the Prophets think?

He could do anything he wanted with her, she was given to him by his Sangheili, and he knew that his Sangheili would understand. The Prophets, though, he was a Councilor. He was allowed to do whatever he wanted.

He'd be fine, but, what would he name her? He had to think of a Sangheili name for her if she was to become part of his family.

After a few units of indecision Rozmalee finally came up with a name: Eisa 'Corasee.

* * *

**Two reasons this happened:**

**1. I was asked by both my friends and in a review.**

**2. ****In the first chapter I made Rozmalee look like a Sangheili that was a heartless killer. He's not. And that's why I added this girl; to show you that Rozmalee does rescpect Humans, and thathe does have a heart.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I sorta rushed this chapter since I'm leaving for a week. I'll try to work to get chapter four out before I leave this Sunday. No promises.**

**Chapter 3: A New Family**

"Come, Eisa. It's time for you to go outside." Eisa ran up to Rozmalee's side and looked up at him.

"You cannot stay locked up in this tent forever you know." He told her.

"But, the others-"

"What did I tell you?"

"That the Sangheili are my comrades now."

"Very good, now take my hand. If they in any way frighten you, squeeze."

Eisa grabbed Rozmalee's hand, she had fairly strong grip for a Human her age. Rozmalee pushed back the fabric entrance to his tent and light from the morning sun flooded in. He stepped out with Eisa close behind.

Banshees were flying around the buildings and Sangheili were walking around on their morning patrol. All of them looked at Rozmalee with confused expressions on their faces when they saw Eisa and he could feel her squeezing his hand tightly.

He looked down at her and she ran behind his leg to escape the gazes of the Sangheili. He couldn't help but smile. She covered her eyes with her free hand and Rozmalee could hear her say, "I can't see them and they can't see me."

Rozmalee tried to keep himself from bursting out and laughing, but ended up chuckling. He started walking towards a Zealot when Eisa started pulling back.

"Come, I have someone I want you to meet."

Eisa nodded, without taking her hand down from her face she walked over to Rozmalee and the Zealot.

"I thought you were going to kill her."

"No, she's part of my family now. And I don't kill family."

"But, she's a Human! An Infidel!" The Zealot protested.

Rozmalee looked down at Eisa then back up at the Zealot. "I am not a heartless killer, you know. This girl and I have a lot in common." He growled.

The Zealot bowed his head. "Forgive me, Councilor."

Rozmalee held up hand. "You are just one of the millions that I have to explain this to."

The Zealot stood up and looked down at Eisa. "What is her name?"

Rozmalee pushed Eisa towards the Zealot. "Tell the Sangheili your name."

Eisa lowered her hand; she looked at the Zealot and the crowd of Sangheili that had gathered around her. "My name is Eisa 'Corasee."

* * *

"Dyhy this better be important."

"I'm sorry to bug you, Commander. But, there is someone who wants to speak with you."

"Tell whoever it is that I'm too busy to talk at the moment."

"He says: Too busy to even talk to your own father?"

Rocalee's head snapped up from the data pad and he looked at Dyhy. "You didn't-"

"You didn't give me the chance. You know that your mood has changed a lot in the past few days."

"Noted. Now, put him on screen."

Dyhy nodded and the image of a Sangheili Councilor appeared. "I'm glad that you're not too busy to talk to me. How are you E'hy?"

Rocalee bowed his head. "I've had better days. How is your mission on the Human planet going?"

"That's why I wanted to talk to you."

Rocalee tilted his head. "Oh?"

"It's a very long story, which is why I wish for you to come to visit me."

Rocalee sighed. "Very well, father." Rocalee looked at Dyhy. "Dyhy, you know what to do. Get us there as quickly as you can. Also, tell my fleet that I want them coming along."

Dyhy nodded then disappeared.

"I'll see you once you get here, then." Rozmalee said as his image faded off the screen.

* * *

"Eisa!" Rozmalee called out.

Eisa ran up to him. "Yes?"

"E'hy has arrived." Rozmalee held his hand out so she could grab it.

She grabbed his hand and together they walked to where E'hy was going to land. A Phantom slowed down just above them and an orange armored Sangheili came down the gravity lift.

As soon as he saw Eisa he cried out and activated his sword and prepared to swing at the girl when Rozmalee stepped between the two of them. "Stand down, E'hy."

"But father-"

"There will be none of that. Now, deactivate your blade." Rozmalee ordered.

E'hy sighed; he looked down at the ground as his energy sword disappeared back into its handle.

Rozmalee nodded with satisfaction. "E'hy." Rozmalee looked down at Eisa then back at E'hy, "Meet your new little sister."

E'hy's head snapped up. "Sister? Father she's a Human! Do you understand what you have done?"

"I do. I talked with the Prophet of Truth and he has allowed me to keep her. Not as a pet; but as a member our family."

E'hy shook his head and sighed again. "You have always known what you're doing, so I trust you. And…..what is her name?"

"Eisa 'Corasee."

"A fine name. It reminds me of Eisadee."

Rozmalee nodded. "That is how I came up with her name. And do you know where the 'Cora' part comes from?"

E'hy smiled; he stepped closer to Eisa, picked her up and looked into her eyes. "She is the Human version of-"

"Yes, E'hy, your mother."

E'hy set Eisa down and looked back at Rozmalee. "Does Levi know?"

"I was planning on telling him tomorrow."

"Well, I must be going, I've been very busy and I still have a lot of things that I need to do."

Eisa ran up to E'hy. She hugged his leg and rested her head on his leg armor. "Please, E'hy. Stay for just a few more hours."

"She's worse than Levi." E'hy murmured quietly then he looked down at Eisa. "I'll stay, for a little while."

* * *

**See? The name I came up with _did_ have an origin to it!**

**'Till next week.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Very short chapter. Mainly because of the change of setting.**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 4: Prophets

"Where are we going?" Eisa asked.

"Back to the _Pious Truth_. You and I are leaving this planet."

Eisa tilted her head. "Why?"

"We're going to the Holy City, High Charity. It is whereyouwill be announced."

"What do you mean, 'announced'?"

"It is where you will be announced to the rest of the Covenant. So they know not to harm you."

The Phantom slowed and there was clicking sound as it docked. "We have arrived." One of the pilots said over the COM.

"Thank you." Rozmalee said as he grabbed Eisa and stepped into the gravity lift.

Rozmalee watched Eisa looked around the docking bay. She walked up to the bay door and ran her hand across it. She looked at the Human planet as it faded from view then looked at the metal floor.

Rozmalee walked up to her side and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I'll never see them again. My home or my family."

"You have a family now. And soon your home will be with me on High Charity."

Eisa hugged him around the waist and whispered, "Thank you, Dad."

Dad? Rozmalee didn't understand. Was it another word for father? Pride held Rozmalee back from asking what it meant; he'd figure it out later.

He pulled back from Eisa. "Come, I want you to meet Commander 'Cmudee."

Eisa looked up at him. "Is he like E'hy?"

Rozmalee nodded. "Yes, except 'Cmudee's a little shorter than E'hy." This caused her to smile.

Rozmalee held out a hand so Eisa could grab it and he lead her to the ship's Command Center.

"How long will it take to get to High Charity?" Eisa asked.

"Five days at top speed in Slipspace."

* * *

Rozmalee lead Eisa into the Council Chamber on High Charity where the High Prophets of Truth, Mercy and Regret awaited their arrival. The white lights on the door blinked as it opened. As they both walked towards the Prophets Eisa looked around the chamber in awe. 

On the risers on both sides of the chamber where both Sangheili and Prophet Councilors.

"Welcome back, Councilor." Truth greeted them both.

Rozmalee bowed his head. "It's good to be back."

"Where is the special Forerunner artifact that you were sent to retrieve?" Mercy asked.

"Aboard the _Pious Truth_, the Sangheili aboard the ship are bringing it as we speak."

Truth nodded then turned to Eisa. "You are Eisa 'Corasee I presume."

Eisa looked first at the Prophets then to Rozmalee. She dropped to one knee and looked down at the metal floor. "Yes, Noble Truth."

Truth smiled, he moved closer to Eisa in his throne. He reached out a hand and set it on Eisa. "Rozmalee has taught you very well." Truth looked at Rozmalee. "In a very short time, too."

The Prophet pulled back from Eisa. "She will make a fine member of both your family and the Covenant."

There was a loud, cheering sound in the chamber. Rozmalee looked around. All of the Councilors had stood and were cheering, "To Eisa 'Corasee!"

* * *

**I told you it was short. Next chapter we're jumping ahead a few years.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright, I rushed this chapter _again_, but we are going five years into the future. And I _finally_ came up with decent names for a few Sangheili who you might remember from Halo 2.**

Chapter 5: Daydreams

_Five years later…_

Anha Diaolee stepped into the gym where Eisa 'Corasee waited for him so they could begin her daily exercise. A few days after her arrival on High Charity he had been chosen to be her trainer. When he had the time, her father, Councilor D'hy Rozmalee would come and watch and sometimes even join in.

'Corasee was fourteen now, but she looked a lot older. Everyday she exercised and had lessons about the Covenant. She had almost doubled in size since the first time Diaolee saw her.

"Good morning." She said in a friendly tone.

Diaolee looked over her to make sure she had dressed properly for her exercise. Her dark black armor had been put on correctly. Good. She was ready.

"Are you ready?" He asked just to make sure.

'Corasee got into her defensive stance. "Whenever you are."

Diaolee smiled and charged at her. He threw a quick punch at her, but missed. He tried again; this time she moved to the side, grabbed his wrist and threw him past her. Before he couldreact, she swung her leg at his and cut him down like a tree.

He rolled onto his back and panted, when he started to sit up 'Corasee put a boot on his chest plate pushed him back down onto the metal floor.

She smiled and said, "I win."

Diaolee smiled at her and she let him up. "Good work."

"Very good work, Eisa." A Sangheili's voice said from the side of the gym.

Diaolee and 'Corasee turned, a Sangheili wearing white with gold trimmed armor and a large headdress strode towards them.

"Councilor, I didn't know you were watching." Diaolee said bowing his head.

Rozmalee grunted then tossed 'Corasee a water bottle.

The bottle spun in the air until 'Corasee snatched it. "Thanks." She said as she opened the lid and gulped down the water.

"So," Diaolee asked, "What are you doing here?"

"The Council is having a meeting. We're going to decide who's going to lead the attack on the Human planet."

That was something else that had changed. No member of the Covenant ever called 'Corasee a Human. She was considered a Sangheili.

"Who are the candidates?" 'Corasee asked.

"We are planning on sending three Commanders. Who they are we're still not sure of."

* * *

"Commander Zairunee, you will go." The Prophet of Regret said. 

"Lorusee and Rocalee, you two will also go." Mercy said.

Rozmalee smiled, not just because his son had been chosen to go on an important mission; but because it had been years since he had seen both Rocalee and Zairunee standing next to each other.

They both looked alike, except Rocalee was just a little bit taller. It reminded Rozmalee of when they first met…

"_Father!" E'hy yelled._

"_Yes, E'hy?"_

"_I want you to meet my new friend, Lon." E'hy gestured to a Sangheili that was standing next to him. He was slightly shorter then E'hy, but most other Sangheili were. He had bright, red eyes; too._

_He reached out a hand. "E'hy told me that you are in the Covenant."_

_Rozmalee nodded and shook Lon's hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Lon."_

"_Who's this?" Cora, his wife asked. _

_Rozmalee turned back to Cora, she was carrying their four year old son, Levi. "This is Lon."_

"_Nice to meet you Lon."_

_Lon gave a slight nod to Cora. _

"_Guess what, father."_

"_What?"_

"_Lon, and his other friend, Eso and I are going to join the Covenant when we're old enough."_

_Rozmalee dropped to one knee; he placed a hand on both E'hy and Lon's shoulders and whispered softly. "I'm sure you will. And I'm sure that both of you will make fine warriors."_

"Dad? Dad?" Rozmalee felt himself being shaken and opened his eyes.

He looked around; he was still in the Council Chamber, but facing the ceiling.

Eisa hovered above him. "Dad, you okay?"

Rozmalee sat up and shook his head. "Yes, I'm fine. What happened?"

"I was sparing with Diaolee when the Prophet of Truth told me that you had passed out in the middle of the meeting. He said he wasn't sure what happened; but he thinks that you were just tired."

Rozmalee grunted and got to his feet. "How long was I asleep?"

Eisa shrugged. "But, Dad, what were you dreaming about? I mean, you were talking in your sleep."

"I was?" Rozmalee let out a short huff of amusement. "I was remembering when E'hy met Lon and Eso and when they told me that they were going to join the Covenant when they were old enough."

"You mean Commander Lon Zairunee and Spec Ops Commander Eso Osealee?"

"Yes, Eisa. Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice Lon Zairunee and Special Operations Commander Eso Osealee."

* * *

**You like? Are the names okay?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, I've been a little busy and I haven't had that much time to type. **

**Anyway I decided to respond to my most recent reveiws-**

ZealousReformer- I'll start the reviewers off.  
Lets do the time warp again!

**-Time warping is fun. And now that the story is getting toward familiar territory I'll be jumping around a lot.**

Spacefan- Okay, she's 14 and Rozmalee didn't have to go through the "terrible 13" phase? I know for literary purposes you can't depict every phase of Eisa's life, but there could be some humorous moments here (hint, hint).  
Wonder what's going to happen when she encounters humans.

**-How dare you insult my age! Opps. Alright, alright I'm coming clean...I'm 13 everyone! Do you hear me? If there's anything wrong with that speak now. Anyway, there is humor toward Eisa's age on the way. Just, chill. Not to sound mean, but, I know what I'm doing.**

**One quick reminder for those of you who pay close attention to my other sotry, the Interregnum:**

A hot and sharp pain passed through Rocalee's body, dark purple blood spilled from the wound. He fell to the ground, blurriness filled his vision and images of his father and brother appeared. His father, Rozmalee was a Councilor, recently murdered by the Jiralhanae and his younger brother Rovoalee was part of the Special Operations Forces; he wondered if he was still alive.

**Do you remember that part from chapter 7? If you do, I'm just saying don't get too attached to Rozamlee and a few other characters in this story.**

Chapter 6: Reach

"Where do you think we should bombard first?" Lorusee asked.

Commander Lon Zairunee sat back in the Commander's chair aboard the _Ascendant Justice._ They had attacked the Human ships on the planet that they called 'Reach'.

"Commander!" D'st, his personal AI yelled.

Zairunee sighed. "What is it, D'st?"

"A Human ship- one moment, I'm trying to get its name… the _Pillar of Autumn; _it's making a jump into Slipspace."

Zairunee opened up his fleet's private freq. "Follow that ship!" he turned to D'st. "Do you know where it's going?"

D'st concentrated for a moment, and then a stream of data appeared on the display. "Here."

"We have to get there first. Have some ships go in ahead of us and the _Pillar of Autumn _so we can confirm that they are truly going where you say they are."

D'st nodded then disappeared.

Zairunee took a deep breath, where the Humans really heading it? Or was it a completely blind jump that most Human ships did? Those questions would have to wait until they got there. He allowed himself to relax, for the moment. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Commander!" D'st shouted. 

Zairunee's eyes shot open, he scrambled to his feet and looked around the bridge.

He heard D'st laugh at him, and he looked down at the hologram. "What is so funny?"

"Sorry, Commander. It was just the look on your face when I tried to wake you. That's all."

Zairunee grunted.

"We've almost to our destination." D'st told him.

"Good."

Zairunee sat back in his chair and thought about his dream. He had been in his home city, Alusium with his two best friends, Eso and E'hy. He and Eso were playing the park when they both saw E'hy sitting on a bench all by himself. The two of them looked at each other, nodded and ran towards him.

"Why are you just sitting over here by yourself when you could be playing with the other Sangheili?" Eso asked.

E'hy shrugged and kicked the dirt below his feet. "Because I don't have any friends."

Eso and Lon exchanged looks again, and then Lon stepped closer to E'hy. "We could be friends. The three of us. If, that's okay with you."

E'hy smiled and stood. "Can we all join the Covenant together, too?"

Eso and Lon smiled. "Of course we can." Eso said.

E'hy reached out and grabbed Lon's wrist and ran. "Come, I want you both to meet my father, he's in the Covenant and he's returned home for a few days. He's leaving tomorrow."

Zairunee smiled, that had been one of the best days of his life.

Zairunee jerked forward out his seat. "D'st!"

"My apologies for not warning you, Commander. But, look outside."

On the display at the front of the bridge, Zairunee saw a large pink-orange planet. Orbiting it was a small ring that he could just barely make out.

"Is that-"Zairunee said in awe.

D'st nodded. "Yes, it is."

Zairunee got out of is seat and bowed before the Sacred Ring. He and his fleet wouldn't be the first to see the Holy Light on Reach, but they were the first to see Halo.

* * *

**Short and to the point and now for Halo 1!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay, writng two stories at once, plus writing for an avatar war is harder than I thought.**

Chapter 7: The Sacred Ring

Commander Lon Zairunee brushed a hand lightly over the rock wall. He pulled his hand away, turned around and faced the sky so he could see the rest of the Ring in the distance. The Prophets had been wrong about how beautiful Halo was. He and the rest of his fleet had landed on the Ring two days ago, and they had already established a lot of bases. There was only one problem. The Human ship, the_ Pillar of Autumn_ had evaded his ships and it crashed on the Ring. The Humans had stolen a base from them, and had been holding their own there.

Zairunee had made sure that his troops secured the crashed vessel before the Humans could get to, and yet some how they managed to get to it and bring supplies back to their base. It didn't matter; the Humans would eventually run out of food and then starve. It was only a matter of time. Only, the longer the Humans were alive, the more it shamed him and his troops.

And there was something else about these vile Humans that made him want to just kill them all quickly. There was rumor that there was a green armored Human who was stronger, taller and faster than any other Human. He wasn't sure if he wanted to believe it or not, what if was just a mere rumor that the Unggoy had started? What if it wasn't? He erased the thought and continued his walk around his camp.

**_

* * *

_**

_**High Charity**_

Anha Diaolee entered the gym and looked around for Eisa 'Corasee. She was standing in the middle of the gym, but there was something wrong. He looked into her eyes, she looked like she was in pain, after training with her for five years he knew what every expression on her face meant.

She moaned, doubled over and grabbed her waist.

"You aren't well, I see."

She looked up at him. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. We can skip sparring and lessons until you are better. Are you truly sick or is it-?"

"Yes."

"Oh, anyway, as you may know your father is going to be very bsuy for the next few days. He won't be able to come see you, he asked me to look after you for awhile."

She nodded, stood up straighter and tried to erase the painful expression on her face.

"Come with me." Diaolee said as he left the gym with her close behind.

He led her to on of the small parks that were scattered across High Charity; they both sat on the cliff that looked out to the Forerunner ship in the center of the city.

"I hate days like this." She said.

Diaolee tilted his head. "Why?"

She bent her knees and put her arms around them to hold them in place. "Two reasons: it's getting close to that time of the month and the fact that Dad is too busy for me to go see him or him come see me."

He nodded. "Ah, I see."

She took a deep breath and sighed. "And E'hy is attacking a Human planet, and Levi, I have no idea where he is." She rested her chin on her knees. "I _hate _weeks like this."

* * *

More humor towards her age will be coming soon, but, later in the story. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Once again, sorry for the delay. I'm jumping ahead for the last time into the beginning of Halo 2.**

**And I've been reading through my more recent reveiws and decided to respond to them:**

**Spacefan- You have avery good point there. But Eisa is a Human, she would most likely figure it out in time. I mean, what girl _doesn't _know what it is?**

**Dumass44-Thank you. But with me confussion is normal, but sometimes a good thing. **

**Not a freaky fan boy/girl-The only reason that this review would be insulting is if it was true. I love Halo too, and it takes a lot more than that to get me to stop writing. **

**Mandalore7- Dramatic, no one's ever said that before, but it is meant to be kinda funny. I'm shooting for just a little humor. **

**Alright, enough rambling, here it is:**

**Chapter 8: The Price of an Accident**

"There was only one ship." Commander Lon Zairunee said.

High Councilor D'hy Rozmalee sat on the risers that lined the Council Chamber as Zairunee told the tale of the destruction of the Sacred Ring.

"One?" The Prophet of Truth asked. "Are you sure?"

He paused and though for a moment then said, "Yes. They called it the _Pillar of Autumn._"

"Why was it not destroyed, with the rest of their fleet?" Mercy demanded.

Rozmalee looked around the chamber; he could hear excited murmuring coming from the Councilors. He folded his arms across his chest and crossed his legs.

"It fled, as we set fire to their planet; but I followed with all the ships in my command."

"When you first saw Halo," Truth began saying. "Were you blinded by its majesty?"

"Blinded?"

"Paralyzed? Dumbstruck?" The Prophet of Regret asked.

Zairunee shook his head. "No."

"But the Humans were able to evade your ships, land on the Sacred Ring and desecrate it with their filthy footsteps?"

"Noble Hierarchs…" Zairunee said. "Surely you will understand that once the parasite attacked-"

Zairunee was cut off by the shouts coming from the Councilors, Sangheili and Prophet, but Rozmalee and the two Sangheili sitting on either side of him didn't join in.

"There will be order within this Council!" Mercy shouted.

The Prophet of Truth held up his hands to silence the Council, Mercy and Regret. "You were right to focus your attention on the Flood, but this Demon, this 'Master Chief'…"

"By the time I learned the Demon's intent…" Zairunee looked at the floor and whispered, as though he was scared to: "There was nothing I could do."

The Councilor sitting next to Rozmalee leaned over to him and said quietly, "This is ridiculous! It wasn't even his fault!"

He nodded, and then he heard the Jiralhanae chieftain, Tartarus chuckle.

Rozmalee watched the hologram Regret as he leaned closer and whispered to Truth, "Noble Prophet of Truth this has gone on long enough. Make an example of this bungler. The Council demands it."

Truth waved him away, "You are one of our most treasured instruments. Long have you led your fleet with honor and distinction, but your inability to safeguard Halo…was a colossal failure."

One of the Prophet Councilors stood, raised a fist and yelled. "Nay, it was heresy!"

This caused more angry yelling within the Council, but Rozmalee and a few others didn't even say a word.

Zairunee looked around the chamber and at the yelling Councilors, the looked back at the Prophets and said then said so everyone could hear it: "I will continue my campaign against the Humans!"

Truth looked as though stunned by Zairunee's words. "No! You will not." He turned to Tartarus, he barked at two of his Jiralhanae, and they moved to grab his arms. Zairunee stood up straighter, looked at the two of them and readied to push them away and they backed off.

"Soon the Great Journey shall begin." Truth said as the two Jiralhanae and Tartarus escorted Zairunee out of the chamber. "But when it does, the weight of your heresy will stay your feet, and you shall be left behind."

Before exiting the chamber Zairunee cast a quick glance at Rozmalee, and then continued on.

* * *

Later, after the Councilors had watched Zairunee be branded with the Mark of Shame; all was quiet in the Council Chamber.

"What are we to do with this Heretic?" Truth said breaking the long silence.

"I saw that we hang him." One of the Prophet Councilors said. "Then parade his dead body through High Charity, show the rest of the Covenant what the price of failure such as this is!"

Another Prophet Councilor stood. "Burn his body before the rest of the Covenant!"

Rozmalee couldn't stand this any longer. He had to say something in Zairunee's defense.

He stood and the Prophet of Truth looked at him. "Have you something to say Rozmalee?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do."

Truth held up hand. "Well then by all means speak. We're all listening."

"First I'd like to say that I'm speaking in defense of Zairunee. The destruction of the Sacred Ring was indeed horrible. But if you remember the prophecy, there are more; and we will find another."

The Prophets looked like they were getting interested in what Rozmalee had to say then Mercy spoke. "Continue."

"The destruction of the Ring was _not _his fault. As he said, by the time he found out what the Demon was up to, it was too late to stop him. If he had sent in teams to attempt to stop the Demon, then many more would have been killed. And, we must in some ways give him credit; he did manage to contain the Flood."

"Are you saying that the Demon was right in doing what he did? That it was good thing? Or maybe that the Forerunners sent him to keep the parasite from spreading too far?" The hologram of Regret asked, sounding intrigued.

The Sangheili next to Rozmalee, Councilor Narudee stood. "It is possible. But the Demon is a Human, but what if that could change?" He looked at Rozmalee. "We have living proof of that. Your daughter, Eisa 'Corasee is that proof."

"No!" Mercy snapped. "The Demon has committed too terrible a crime to join us. Revenge on his race will come soon."

Truth held up a hand to silence Mercy. "Now, back to Zairunee, what do you propose we do?"

"Give him a chance to redeem himself. There are those that have committed worse crimes than him." Rozmalee said.

Truth pondered his words then nodded. "What do the rest of you think we should do?"

The Prophet Councilors all stood and yelled; apparently they didn't think that it was good idea.

"Hang him! Parade his corpse through the city!" One yelled.

"A bit overzealous, don't you think?" Truth said. He looked at Rozmalee. "We give Zairunee a chance to redeem himself, but he will die; no matter what."

The Councilors finally settled down and agreed to make Zairunee an Arbiter. It was what Rozmalee and a few others had wanted, but he _would _die. It didn't matter, at least he'd be an Arbiter, and that was what Zairunee had said that he always wanted to be.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Later……_ **

Special Operations Commander Eso Osealee strode past the lines of Sangheili and Unggoy onboard his Phantom. "When we joined the Covenant, we took an oath!"

"According to our station! All without exception!" The Sangheili yelled.

"On the blood of our fathers" Osealee made a fist. "On the blood of our sons, we swore to uphold the Covenant!"

"Even to our dying breath!

Osealee kept walking by his Sangheili and Unggoy, looking at them both as he did. "Those who would break this oath are heretics, worthy of neither pity, nor mercy! Even now, they use our lords' creations to broadcast their lies!"

"We shall grind them into dust!"

Osealee turned around at the end of the Phantom to face his troops. "And continue our march for glorious salvation!" he walked over to Zairunee, who had recently been made the Arbiter. "This armor suits you." he said. "But it cannot hide that mark."

"Nothing ever will."

"You are the Arbiter, Zairunee, the will of the Prophets. But these, are my Sangheili, their lives matter to me. But because of what you are, yours does not."

"That makes two of us." Zairunee shot back.

Osealee looked into his eyes and huffed at him respectfully. He had always respected Zairunee, they were best friends while growing up, and they joined the Covenant together with Rocalee. They had always been keeping in touch and caring about each other, but now that Zairunee was the Arbiter, everything was going to change.

"Leader!" The Sangheili piloting the Phantom said over the COM. "There is no doubt; the storm will strike the facility!"

"We'll be long gone before it arrives." He said calmly.

The Phantoms lowered and dropped off Sangheili and Unggoy, including Zairunee. As they Phantoms left the area he said over the COM channel to his troops: "Warriors prepare for combat!"

Osealee went to the Phantom's cockpit and looked out of the view screen, he could see Zairunee. "We are the arm of the Prophets, Arbiter, and you are the blade. Be silent and swift, and we shall quell this heresy without incident." Then once he was at the door he said. "The storm had masked our approach and has their local battlenet is disarray. We have the element of surprise….for now."

* * *

**It might be awhile 'til next hapter comes out. I'm trying to get twonew chapters for the Interregnum out.**


End file.
